


A Random Moment

by deanandsam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotherly Affection, Gen, season six
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 14:43:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9553223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: This was the first little fic I ever wrote and as I'm feeling nostalgic, I'm going to post it.Brotherly fluff.





	

Sam walked out of the library, a tall handsome young man with floppy chestnut hair, a man who in another reality could easily have been a teenage heart-throb, a movie star or maybe a famous lawyer, but who in this universe was condemned; condemned by fate, destiny or whatever passed for the reason of their existence, to live in a world where terror, horror and pain took the place of what could have been.

He had long ago given up hope of being able to change anything and had accepted his burden and embraced his lot.

The one luminous beacon in all of this was his brother, his other half, the only other human on the planet Earth who loved and understood him as no-one else could, and to whom he reciprocated those feelings in full.

He and his brother were two sides of the same coin, their shared experiences making them inseparable, now more than ever, now that they realised separation was tantamount to death.

He ambled across the courtyard trying to make himself as inconspicuous as possible and sat down on a bench facing the main entrance.

He and Dean had been in the library researching their latest hunt, and after hours of poring over old books and nearly-illegible ancient texts, he'd felt a blinder of a head-ache coming on.

 

Dean's eyes had immediately latched on to his brother's, instinctively feeling Sam's unease and becoming concerned.  
Sam had shrugged off his worries saying that a breath of fresh air would fix everything, but Dean had picked up on the tiredness in Sam's eyes and decided it was enough for today, nodding at him to go on ahead and that he'd take books back to the counter

While he was doing that he kept one eye on his little brother through the library window. Sam had his head tilted back, taking in the last warm rays of the sun.

Dean smiled.

He hurried towards the exit, feeling uneasy when not at his brother's side, remembering the times when even a momentary absence had resulted in one or the other being whisked away or disappearing into nowhere.

 

While Sam tended to make himself as inconspicuous as possible in public, Dean had no such qualms.

He stalked out of the library as if he owned the world and in a certain way he and his brother did. It was thanks to them, and especially to Sam's terrible sacrifice, that there still was an Earth at all.

Like Sam, Dean was a handsome man, and everything that could be said about his brother applied to him too, with an extra of "male model," having been blessed with such a beautiful face that he could have graced the cover of any of the chic fashion magazines, something which Sam never tired of teasing him about, always enjoying Dean's miffed reaction.

The two very pretty girls who were about to enter the library obviously thought so too as they eyed him up and down, as predators would a prey, and deciding that here was a prize for the taking, but Dean, intent on getting to his little brother, ignored them completely, receiving a "looks could kill" glare from the girls, not used to being snubbed.

 

In a few long strides Dean reached the bench and sat down beside his brother; a word which wasn't enough now to describe their relationship.

They were brothers, sure, but they were something more, their souls were entwined in such a way that one could not physically exist without the other, a unique bond seemingly reserved for them alone.

Sam and Dean didn't fully understand it themselves, and in spite of all the pain and anguish this uniqueness had caused them, they still felt in some way, blessed and proud to have been chosen to receive it.

Their shoulders touching, the two brothers silently watched the sun sink behind the library dome and basked in the simple warmth of the other's presence.

The end.


End file.
